Rebirth
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Après une mission difficile, Oliver est mal, il se sent coupable, il a besoin de réconfort et Félicity tente de l'aider du mieux qu'elle peut.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une nouvelle fic pour vous, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, elle fera 4 chapitres !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je ferme les yeux en repensant à cette soirée, tout allait bien... J'ai encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi ça a mal tourné. La semaine dernière Félicity a découvert un trafic de drogue en ville, il lui a fallut deux jours pour découvrir comment les trafiquants faisaient. Il se servait d'une pizzeria dans les Glades afin de faire bouger leur drogue. Les livreurs ne savaient pas qu'ils distribuaient de l'héroïne en même temps que les pizza. Le plan était simple, intercepté un livreur et récupérer la marchandise afin de la remettre à la police, c'était simple ! J'étais juste derrière le livreur, un jeune de dix huit ans, qui faisait ce boulot pour payer ses études, un brave gosse... Je le suivais avec l'intention de l'arrêter sur le lieu de sa livraison, mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'une voiture attendait sur place, des dealers qui surveillaient leur drogue... Ils ont commencé à tirer, j'ai sorti mon arc et je me suis vite débarrassé d'eux. Une fois qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, j'ai voulu retourner vers le gosse, mais c'était trop tard, il était sur le bitume, mort, plusieurs balle dans son corps... Je n'ai rien pu faire... Je suis rentré au QG, les mains pleines de son sang... j'ai retiré mon costume et j'ai pris une douche, tentant d'effacer chaque trace de sang de ce gamin de mes mains... J'y suis arrivé, il n'y a plus aucune trace nulle part, mais je me sens mal, coupable...

Curtis est rentré chez lui, je pense que Félicity aussi, tant mieux, je ne veux pas croiser le regard de qui que ce soit, je ne veux pas quiconque me voit dans cet état... Je pose mes mains sur la table et tente d'oublier ce que j'ai vu, je tente d'oublier ce pauvre gosse étendu sur le sol et je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le réflexe de le protéger... Pourquoi je ne me suis pas interposé ? Ce pauvre gosse est mort par ma faute !

 _\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Oliver..._

Je me retourne, Félicity est encore là, merde je pensais vraiment qu'elle était partie, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit ainsi, pas elle... Elle va tout faire pour me remonter le morale et je vais craquer, je ne veux pas, je veux qu'elle me voit fort !

 _\- Si ça l'est... Entièrement._

 _\- Non ! On ne savait pas qu'ils surveillaient les lieux, crois-moi je m'en veux aussi, mais je sais qu'on aurait rien pu faire._

 _\- J'aurais du ! Il n'avait que dix huit ans, il n'aurait pas du être mêlé à cette histoire !_

 _\- Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde... Et tu le sais._

Je soupire, je sais que je ne peux pas sauver tout le monde mais pour lui je n'ai même pas essayé et c'est ça qui me fait mal. J'ai l'impression que tout ce qui me définit me quitte. Ma sœur, mon meilleur ami, ma détermination à sauver les gens, Félicity... Je perds tout... Je pensais que sauver les personnes de mon entourage me maintiendrait hors de l'eau mais je n'en suis plus capable. Je me dis que je devrais vraiment raccrocher mon costume si je ne suis plus utile à personne.

 _\- Laisse-moi s'il te plaît... J'ai besoin d'être seul..._

Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers mon lit, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte mais elle finira par le faire alors autant que je lui demande gentiment de le faire. Je ne sais pas si elle est partie, je me colle contre un mur, je ne la vois pas, je veux qu'elle parte avant que je ne casse tout, je sais que l'état dans lequel je suis a le don de faire ressortir le pire de moi même et Félicity est bien la dernière personne a qui je veux me montrer ainsi...

J'entends ses talons, elle s'en va... Quoique... Ses pas se rapprochent, merde s'il te plaît va-t-en ! Je me tourne afin de lui faire comprendre que je veux vraiment être seul mais je n'en ai pas le temps, elle a passé ses bras autour de mon cou et ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Est-ce que je rêve ? Je ne sais pas mais si c'est le cas je ne veux pas me réveiller, je veux rester ainsi pour toujours. Sa langue s'engouffre dans ma bouche et je réponds à son baiser sans attendre, la serrant contre moi et la plaquant contre le mur où je me trouvais appuyé quelques secondes plus tôt. Nos bouches ne se séparent pas, mes yeux ne s'ouvrent pas, je ne veux pas les ouvrir et voir le regret dans son regard. Ses mains soulève mon T shirt et nos lèvres se séparent un instant avant de se retrouver, nous nous embrassons langoureusement tandis que je la soulève dans mes bras, elle passe ses jambes autour de ma taille tout en défaisant mon pantalon. Je l'entends gémir fortement, elle en a envie autant que moi, mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Est-ce qu'elle veut bien de moi de nouveau où est-ce simplement un moyen pour qu'on se sente mieux après cette horrible soirée ? Je ne sais pas mais je m'en fou, même si c'est pour ce soir uniquement, je veux de nouveau goûter à son corps.

Mon bras gauche la soutien alors que ma main droite déchire son sous vêtements, elle gémit encore plus et je n'attends pas avant d'entrer en elle d'un seul coup, elle cri à la pénétration, je m'arrête, est-ce que je lui ai fais mal ? Je ne l'ai pas préparé, elle a ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarde la bouche ouverte, les yeux brillant de désir, je plonge mon regard dans le sien et commence à me déplacer à l'intérieur d'elle. Je fais des va et vient d'abord lent et profond avant d'accélérer, nos corps se heurtant au mur derrière elle. Ses mains ont lâché mon corps et elle tente de s'agripper au mur qui nous soutient. Je la tiens fort tout en bougeant en elle, je sais que ça ne va pas durer, je ne vais tarder à jouir, j'accélère le mouvement tout en la maintenant afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal en cognant contre le mur.

 _\- Oh mon dieu oui !_

Elle vient de jouir, j'aime l'entendre, elle gémit encore de longues secondes, je continue de bouger de plus en plus en vite, je vais venir, ça vient... Enfin !

 _\- Ah ! Oui !_

Je me fige à l'intérieur d'elle et jouit longuement, son corps m'a tellement manqué, on reste sans bouger pendant un temps qui me semble trop court avant de la reposer sur le sol. Je ne dis rien, je vois à son regard, à son petit sourire, que ce n'était qu'une fois, juste une fois pour nous remonter le moral à elle comme à moi. Je la regarde remettre ses vêtements correctement et se recoiffer avant de quitter le QG, me laissant à moitié nu, épuisé, en colère... En me laissant un merveilleux souvenir que je compte chérir...

Je suis devant les ordinateurs en train de chercher quel criminel je peux arrêter aujourd'hui quand j'entends le bruit des talons si familiers à mes oreilles. Je sais que c'est elle, je souris, la veille, ce qu'on a partagé était merveilleux, je me suis senti vivant pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle a le don de guérir toutes mes blessures. Je me tourne et lui souris, je vois qu'elle est gênée, surtout que je sais qu'elle voit quelqu'un... Je n'aime pas ça, je suis même jaloux de cet homme qui a la chance de pouvoir être avec elle tout les jours... Mais je ne peux rien dire, elle a le droit au bonheur et si cet homme peut lui donner, je n'ai rien à dire. Elle n'a pas l'air à l'aise, je dois changer ça, je ne veux pas perdre le peu qu'il y a entre nous, ça me tuerait.

 _\- A propos d'hier..._

 _\- Oliver.._

 _\- Non, laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît... Je voulais te remercier... Ce qu'on a fait... M'a fait du bien. Je te remercie._

Elle me sourit, je remarque qu'elle est moins tendue, je pense qu'elle apprécie que je n'attende pas plus... Même si j'aimerais plus, beaucoup plus, je ne peux pas choisir pour elle. Félicity me sourit et pose un baiser sur ma joue, son contact m'électrise, je la regarde s'éloigner et se diriger vers son siège, elle s'installe et commence à taper au clavier. Je l'aime tellement, je ne peux pas le nier mais je sais que je l'ai perdu et que jamais je ne pourrais la récupérer, alors je dois me contenter de ça, en me rappelant de ce merveilleux moment et en l'appréciant en sachant que c'était le dernier.

Une semaine a passé et rien a changé entre elle et moi, je tente de former nos nouvelles recrues même si j'ai du mal... Pas que je n'y mette pas du mien, non, j'ai compris qu'on a besoin d'aide, mais j'ai peur... Peur de les mettre en danger, peur qu'il leur arrive malheur, ils me disent qu'ils sont prêt à ça, mais pas moi. Je ne veux pas risquer la vie de quelqu'un d'autre en me lançant dans cette croisade. Hier l'un des gars a été blessé, ce n'est pas sérieux, il se remettra vite mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est à cause de moi, que c'est parce que je l'ai embringué dans cette histoire malgré lui... Alors qu'il est volontaire, comme les autres.

 _\- Arrête de penser à ça, il va très bien._

Je soupire tout en souriant, elle me connaît si bien. Elle sait que j'ai peur qu'il leur arrive le pire, c'est plus fort que moi. Je m'assois dans son fauteuil et passe mes mains sur mon visage.

 _\- Il devrait vouloir une vie normale... Je ne comprends pas._

 _\- Tu ne comprends pas quoi ? Qu'ils veulent protéger cette ville eux aussi ? Je sais qu'ils ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville et il leur faudra du temps pour y parvenir... Mais tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir que cette ville soit en sécurité, tu n'es pas le seul à devoir changer les choses..._

Elle se rapproche de moi tout en souriant, c'est fou le bien qu'elle me fait simplement en parlant, j'aimerais la serrer contre moi et lui prouver que je l'aime encore et encore mais je sais que c'est difficile, impossible. Et pourtant elle s'approche encore avant de s'asseoir sur moi, merde non pas encore, je t'en pris ne me fais pas ça encore une fois. La dernière fois j'ai compris qu'on en avait besoin tout les deux, besoin de réconfort, mais là ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vais bien, je t'en pris non... Je dois lui dire, il le faut, mais alors qu'elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes tout en défaisant la ceinture de mon pantalon, je ne peux rien dire, rien faire, je passe mes bras dans son dos et l'invite à s'asseoir sur moi, ses jambes de chaque côté de mon bassin et nous revoilà reparti dans des ébats passionnés sans même prendre la peine de nous déshabiller.

Félicity descend de mes genoux tout en remettant ses vêtements, je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce qui vient de se passer, la première fois était claire, mais là... Je suis perdu... Je referme mon pantalon et me lève, il faut qu'on parle.

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- Je dois y aller, je suis déjà en retard._

Je la retiens par le bras, je veux savoir ce qui lui prends d'agir comme ça depuis quelques jours, ce n'est pas son genre.

 _\- Je dois savoir..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

Elle plaisante ? Elle ose me demander ? Je la relâche, je ne suis pas en colère, je suis perdu, brisé... Je veux comprendre pourquoi elle agit de la sorte.

 _\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu m'as dis que tout est fini et..._

 _\- C'est juste... Que ça me manque... Mais je ne peux pas..._

Je fais un pas vers elle mais elle se recule, je pense qu'elle craint que je ne lui demande plus, je ne sais pas quoi faire, comment réagir, quoi lui dire... Je suis perdu, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? J'aurais besoin de conseils...

 _\- C'est tout ce que je peux te donner Oliver... C'est à prendre où à laisser..._

Elle quitte le QG sans que je puisse répondre, je me laisse retomber sur son fauteuil, elle me brise le cœur littéralement, je suis furieux... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je ne peux pas rester ainsi, je me lève d'un bon, et me dirige vers le tapis d'entraînement, je dois me défouler. Je commence en faisant une série de pompes, je ne les compte même pas mais je sais que j'en fais une centaine facile. Je me dirige ensuite vers la Salmon Lader et je m'entraîne pendant longtemps encore fois... Je ne sais pas combien exactement... Ma tête est un vrai fouillis, je ne sais plus où j'en suis... J'aime Félicity, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, elle sera toujours la seule pour moi. Mais est-ce que je suis prêt à vivre juste ça avec elle ? A coucher avec elle quand l'envie lui prend ? Je ne sais pas... Je me défoule sur le mannequin pendant plus d'une heure quand j'entends mon portable sonner. Je vais voir de qui il s'agit et je suis surpris de voir que c'est Félicity.

 **« Je suis désolée, je comprends que tu ne puisses pas... Pardonne-moi... »**

Je soupire, elle regrette ? Je ne pense pas, mais par contre je pense qu'elle s'en veut de m'avoir proposé ça. Elle me propose du sexe sans rien d'autre ? Est-ce que je veux tout ça ? Est-ce que je peux m'en contenter ? Je ne sais pas mais je ne peux pas la perdre pour de bon... Je clique sur répondre.

 **« C'est toi que je veux... Et si c'est tout ce que tu me donnes... J'accepte. »**

Je clique sur envoyer, mon cœur est serré, ça me fait mal d'en arriver là pour la garder près de moi. Je ferme les yeux et chasse rapidement mes larmes quand j'entends mes recrues arriver. Ils sont là pour leur entraînement, je pose le portable et me dirige vers eux en leur disant qu'ils vont souffrir aujourd'hui. Ils se regardent, et oui, je suis furieux et j'ai envie de me défouler, ils vont souffrir en même temps que moi.

Je les observe, ils sont tous au tapis, ils n'ont vraiment pas fait long feux... J'avoue que j'y ai été très fort. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et je vois Félicity qui arrive, une robe rouge qui lui tombe en haut des genoux et une petite veste beige, elle est superbe, elle me fait un petit sourire et souris en regardant nos recrues au sol.

 _\- Vous jouez à saute mouton ?_

Je souris et les regarde à mon tour, elle ne changera jamais et j'adore ça. Les recrues se lèvent doucement et vont s'asseoir sur les marches.

 _\- Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de plus de glace..._

 _\- La pharmacie en a toujours plein, j'irais en acheter demain._

Elle me sourit, c'est étrange quand même, malgré notre « accord » tout est pareil entre nous. Les recrues finissent par partir, je montre à Félicity la mission de demain, j'ai appris qu'un fourgon blindé va être attaqué, il va falloir le surveiller. Elle m'aide à mettre l'itinéraire en place, on passe près de deux heures à tout planifier, on ne parle de rien d'autre que de la mission de demain.

Félicity finit par remettre sa veste, prendre son sac, je ne tente rien, je ne peux pas, c'est elle qui décidera, pas moi, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher. Elle prend la direction de la sortie alors que j'éteins les ordinateurs. Je prends ma veste et me dirige vers l'ascenseur, j'appuie sur le bouton et je l'entends qui remonte, les portes s'ouvrent et je suis surpris de voir Félicity toujours à l'intérieur, je pénètre dans la cabine, je ne dis rien même si j'espère qu'elle me veut autant que moi. Les portes se referment et je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant que Félicity ne me serre dans mes bras tout en me plaquant contre la paroi, j'appuie sur le bouton d'arrêt et la soulève afin de la coller contre moi... Je ne sais pas combien de temps cette histoire va durer, mais je sais une chose... Je compte bien profiter d'elle même si ce n'est que physique et quand je l'entends gémir contre moi alors que je la prends sauvagement, je me dis que même si c'est tout ce qu'elle peut me donner... Je peux vivre avec... En tout cas pour le moment.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Elle vous plaît cette petite histoire ? Si oui dites-le moi dans des reviews ! Et si j'en reçois plein vous me rendrez super heureuse et vous aurez la suite mercredi ^^**

 **A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Merci à toutes/tous pour vos reviews, elles me font plaisir à un point pas possible !**

 **Voici la suite tant attendue !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Mes mains sont appuyées sur son torse alors que je bouge toujours de plus en plus en vite, à califourchon sur lui, son sexe en moi qui me rempli comme à chaque fois, ma bouche est légèrement ouverte et je laisse échapper des petit cris et gémissements tellement ce qu'on est fait est divin. Ma délivrance approche, je le sais, ses mains sont sur mes hanches et accompagnent mes mouvements, il accélère, je pense qu'il veut que je jouisse avant de le faire. Je baisse le regard vers lui, ses yeux sont fermés, sa bouche ouverte comme la mienne alors qu'il gémit autant que moi, je me penche vers son visage, il remonte ses mains le long de mon dos et s'enfonce en moi de plus en plus vite, je vais venir, cette fois je ne vais pas tenir, je ne peux pas, je viens... Je cri son prénom une fois puis deux quand je l'entends gémir fortement contre mon cou.

On se laisse retomber sur le matelas, je suis épuisée, la journée a été longue et on a passé des heures dans les bras de l'autre. Je tente de reprendre ma respiration mais j'ai un peu de mal.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

Je souris et me redresse un peu.

 _\- Oui, laisse-moi juste quelques secondes._

Il sourit, je me redresse et enfile ma robe, je dois me dépêcher sinon on va être en retard pour la mission. Oliver se lève lui aussi et se rhabille après avoir été se rincer dans la salle de bain.

La discussion qu'on a eu il y a un mois... N'a servi à rien, je pensais moi aussi que le soir où il m'a prise contre le mur serait la seule fois où on s'égarerait, mais non, c'est tout le contraire, depuis ce soir là il y a un mois... On a couché ensemble une bonne dizaine de fois, parfois pour se conforter après une journée difficile et d'autres fois non, comme ce soir. Quand je lui ai dis que je ne pouvais lui offrir que ça, je pensais qu'il allait refuser, j'ai été surprise de le voir accepter.

Oliver est au courant pour Billy, mon petit ami, je devais lui dire même si j'ai vu dans son regard d'une qu'il le savait déjà et de deux que ça lui faisait mal même s'il ne me l'a pas dit. Il a voulu partir, en me disant qu'il devait patrouiller mais je l'ai retenu... Et on a couché ensemble pour la quatrième fois ce soir là. Ce qui est étrange c'est que quand je couche avec Oliver je n'ai pas l'impression de tromper Billy... Mais quand j'ai couché avec Billy il y a trois semaines... Après avoir couché avec Oliver pour la seconde fois... Je n'étais pas bien, comme si j'avais fauté alors que c'est quand je trompe Billy avec Oliver que je fais une erreur... Mais je ne le vois pas comme ça...

Je sais pourquoi... Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce que j'ai fais... Celui pour qui mon cœur bat, c'est Oliver et lui seul, il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre mais je ne dis rien... J'ai peur de souffrir encore, avec Billy tout est simple... Même si je reconnais qu'il a de la patience... Depuis qu'Oliver et moi on s'offre ces petits moments de détente... Je n'ai eu qu'un seul rapport avec Billy, je prétends toujours êtes fatiguée ou avoir mal au crane, c'est l'excuse bidon je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à le laisser toucher mon corps comme Oliver le fait.

J'enfile mes chaussures alors qu'Oliver a enfilé son costume et sa cravate, ce soir pas de mission pour Green Arrow, il doit y aller en tant que Maire. Je lui demande de fermer ma robe ce qu'il fait sans s'attarder, je sais qu'il lutte et je suis contente qu'il le fasse, il ne me met pas mal à l'aise, même si cette situation est loin d'être idéale.

 _\- Oui, on peut y aller._

On arrive sur place ensemble, tout le monde sait qu'on a rompu mais ce soir on devait y aller ensemble, Oliver a besoin de moi pour pirater un logiciel, je ne pouvais pas le faire du QG c'est bien trop complexe. Il y a du monde, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas montrée à ce genre de soirée. On essaie de fondre dans la masse, l'appareil que j'ai pris pour hacker le portable de l'avocat véreux qu'on veut coincer fonctionne bien. Oliver aurait très bien pu s'en servir lui même, mais il fallait être accompagné pour cette soirée, donc je n'ai pas eu le choix que de venir.

Je discute avec des invités, je passe une assez bonne soirée je dois le dire, je souris, je ri tout en gardant un œil sur cet avocat qui ne se doute de rien. Oliver est un peu plus loin, il discute avec une jeune femme, c'est qui cette pouf ? Elle est blonde, grande, a des seins sûrement refait, il lui sourit... Est-ce qu'il sort avec elle ? Je me mords un peu la lèvre après m'être excusée auprès de mes interlocuteurs, je veux juste savoir ce qu'ils se disent ces deux là. Si ça se trouve ils couchent ensemble... J'imagine les mains d'Oliver sur son corps, j'imagine cette pouf crier le nom d'Oliver alors qu'il la fait jouir... Ça me dégoûte... Mais je n'ai rien à dire, lui et moi ne sommes pas « ensemble » alors pourquoi ça me fait si mal de le partager avec une autre ? Je me rapproche un peu plus l'air de rien.

 _\- Merci Kendra, je vous verrais la semaine prochaine._

Il la vouvoie ? Alors ça veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas proches, ça me rassure, je souris quand elle passe devant moi. Oliver me prend la main et m'entraîne à l'écart.

 _\- Tu as du nouveau ?_

 _\- Quoi ?_

Il me sourit et montre mon sac d'un petit mouvement de tête, je sors mon portable et regarde si tout est enregistré.

 _\- Tout est bon, on a tout ses dossiers._

 _\- Super._

Je souris et jette un œil à cette Kendra qui a l'air de regarder Oliver d'un peu trop près, mais merde je ne dois pas être jalouse, je n'ai rien à dire ! Je serre mon poing et tente de retourner à la soirée, on pourrait partir mais ce serait suspect de quitter la pièce avant que ce soit fini. Je veux aller parler à un groupe de conseillers municipaux quand je sens une main me tirer en arrière, je me tourne et je vois Oliver, il ne me regarde pas, ne dis rien me pousse à le suivre, ce que je fais sans hésiter, il y a peut-être un soucis avec notre cible. Oliver ouvre une porte me pousse dans la pièce avant de refermer derrière moi, c'est sombre mais je distingue des tables et des chaises entassées les unes aux autres, je suppose que c'est la pièce de stockage. Je veux me retourner afin de lui demander ce que je fais ici mais je n'en ai pas le temps, il me plaque contre le mur et m'embrasse fougueusement en me mordant la lèvre, je gémis doucement, c'est rare que ce soit lui qui prenne ce genre de décision, en général c'est moi qui fait un pas quand je veux qu'il me prenne.

Je ne peux rien dire, sa main descend entre mes cuisses et il arrache mon string, je l'entends qu'il défait son pantalon qui lui tombe aux chevilles, je me mords la lèvre, impatiente de ce qui va suivre, il est tellement dur contre moi... Il me retourne, je pose mes mains sur le mur alors qu'il me cambre un peu avant de me pénétrer avec force, je veux crier mais c'est tellement bon que j'en ai le souffle coupé, il bouge de plus en plus vite tut en gémissant dans mon oreille. Ses mains arrivent sur ma poitrine qu'il fait sortir de ma robe tout en les malaxant vigoureusement, il pince mes tétons... Il sait que j'aime ça, je gémis encore plus fort...

 _\- Tu aimes ?_

 _\- Oh oui..._

Il lâche mes seins et pose ses mains sur mes hanches, je vais venir, je le sais... Oh mon dieu Oliver continue, plus vite ! Je le supplie de me faire jouir encore et encore et il n'attends pas avant de me prendre encore plus fort. Je mets ma main devant ma bouche et tente de masquer mon plaisir alors que je jouis autour de lui. Il s'arrête, pourquoi ? Il n'a pas jouis, je n'ai rien senti, je n'ai pas à lui demander, il me porte et m'allonge sur une table avant de me pénétrer d'un coup et de prendre mes jambes afin de les entourer autour de son corps, il est plus profond de moi, je me tiens aux coins de la table alors qu'il me prend toujours plus vite, je vais venir encore, je remets une main sur ma bouche mais il la prend et la plaque sur la table tout en faisant la même chose avec l'autre.

- _J'aime t'entendre..._

 _\- Non..._

 _\- Si u ne veux pas qu'on t'entende de l'autre côté... Retiens-toi..._

Il va de plus en plus fort, son corps est en sueur, le miens aussi, les spasmes de plaisirs montent dans mon corps, je vais venir et ce sera encore plus fort que la fois d'avant.

 _\- Oh mon dieu Oliver..._

 _\- Allez..._

Oh je viens, j'ouvre la bouche pour crier mais Oliver cache mes cris en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, je jouis fortement alors que je le sens venir à l'intérieur de moi, il continue de bouger afin de prolonger notre orgasme. Oliver se retire de moi et m'aide à me redresser, mes jambes sont tremblantes, c'était incroyable, il s'approche et colle son front au mien.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oh que oui..._

Il sourit, moi aussi, je descends de la table et remets ma robe correctement alors qu'il se rhabille. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait mon genre de faire l'amour dans ce genre d'endroit... Oh merde qu'est-ce que je viens de penser ? L'amour ? Non, on ne fait que coucher ensemble... Pourtant je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras, je me sens heureuse, à l'aise, aimée... Nos regards se croisent, je souris, lui aussi... Je m'en veux de lui faire du mal, je sais qu'il m'aime encore et je sais que moi aussi... Il va falloir que je lui parle, quand j'en aurais le courage. Je vois bien qu'il lutte pour ne pas m'embrasser, je peux faire ça, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, il répond aussitôt, nos lèvres bougeant l'une contre l'autre quand mon portable sonne.

Oliver s'éloigne de moi, je prends mon téléphone et vois qu'il s'agit de Billy, Oliver me fait un sourire triste et quitte la pièce après m'avoir dit qu'il m'attend dans la salle. Mon cœur se compresse,

je lui fais tellement de mal... Je réponds à Billy, je dois vraiment régler cette situation, qu'est-ce que je veux vraiment ? Je ne sais pas... Je ne veux pas souffrir, je ne veux pas avoir peur que l'homme que j'aime me mente et ne me fasse pas confiance... Je veux être sa priorité peu importe ce qu'il se passe... Billy me donne ça, Oliver non... Mais le soucis... C'est que c'est Oliver que j'aime, plus que tout.

Je sors de la pièce après avoir rangé mon téléphone quand j'entends des coups de feu. Mon premier réflexe est de restée cacher, mais Oliver est là bas, je ne peux pas, je dois le voir, il faut qu'il aille bien. Je fonce dans la salle, des gens sont sur le sol, ils tentent de se relever, je ne vois pas de tireurs, je cherche Oliver du regard, je ne le vois pas. Puis j'entends un cri, je me tourne et je vois une femme penchée sur quelqu'un... Non, pas ça ! C'est Oliver ! Je n'attends pas et cours vers lui tout en me baissant, du sang coule de son corps, il a les yeux ouvert.

 _\- Ça va aller..._

 _\- Tu n'es... Pas blessée ?_

 _\- Chut, je vais bien... Ne parle pas..._

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, il a deux blessures par balle et perd beaucoup de sang... J'entends quelqu'un dire qu'il a appelé une ambulance, il faut qu'ils se dépêchent, il va tellement mal... Je reste près de lui jusqu'à ce que l'ambulance arrive, ils s'occupent de lui et le stabilise avant de l'emmener, je monte avec lui en disant que je suis sa fiancée, c'est un mensonge, mais ça m'est égal, je dois être avec lui.

Une fois sur place Oliver est prit en charge par les médecins, je veux l'accompagner mais je ne peux pas, une infirmière me demande de rester où je suis, je ne peux que regarder Oliver être emmené loin de moi, d'être conduit dans une salle d'opération. Mes mains trembles, je baisse les yeux et je peux voir le sang que j'ai dessus, je me dirige vers les toilettes et tente de les laver mais je tremble tellement... Ma robe est couverte de sang également mais il est hors de question que je rentre me changer... Je retourne dans la salle d'attente, j'ai peur, il y a moins d'une heure on faisait l'amour passionnément et maintenant il se trouve entre la vie et la mort... Je ne sais même pas s'il va s'en sortir... Il le faut j'ai besoin de lui... Je regarde l'horloge accrochée au mur, les secondes passent lentement, et je ne pense qu'à une chose... Je me mets à prier pour qu'on ne me prenne pas l'homme que j'aime.

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que vous avez aimé le lire.**

 **Lâchez vos reviews si vous voulez avoir la suite vendredi =)**

 **PS : Je suis en train d'écrire une autre fic, très différente, un AU, j'espère que vous aimerez =)**

 **A bientôt si vous êtes sage !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, comme toujours assurez ! Et comme promis voici la suite de la fic ! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'attends dans cette salle d'attente, je n'ai pas de nouvelle d'Oliver, il est toujours en salle d'opération... Je suis inquiète, jamais il n'a été aussi blessé que ça... Les journalistes sont dehors, ils tentent de connaître l'état de santé du Maire de la ville... Je peux les comprendre mais je ne veux pas leur parler, d'ailleurs Quentin qui est passé m'a déconseillé de le faire, il enquête sur la fusillade et a une piste...

 _\- Félicity !_

Je tourne la tête, je reconnais cette voix, oh non Billy... Il va voir l'état dans lequel je suis. Mes joues sont trempée et mes yeux rougis par les larmes. Il s'approche en courant et me serre dans ses bras.

 _\- J'étais mort d'inquiétude, j'ai vu aux infos... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?_

 _\- Je..._

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'éclate de nouveau en sanglot, Billy me serre contre lui alors que je pleure durant de longues minutes, je ne me sens pas bien, je veux que Oliver aille bien, qu'il me dise que tout va bien, qu'il s'en sortira comme il le fait à chaque fois qu'il est blessé... Je finis par me calmer, je m'éloigne un peu de Billy quand une infirmière arrive près de moi.

 _\- Je peux aller le voir ?_

 _\- Oui mais pas longtemps._

Elle me fait un sourire triste, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne comprends pas... Je me lève, Billy me suit, il sait que je m'inquiète pour Oliver, que ce sera toujours le cas mais il ne sait pas à que point il continuera de compter pour moi... A quel point je l'aime encore.

On arrive devant une chambre, je sais que c'est les soins intensifs, je rentre et je vois Oliver étendu sur un lit, deux perfusions à son bras, il a un tuyau dans le nez et les yeux fermés, un médecin est près de lui. Je lutte contre les larmes, je n'aime pas le savoir dans cet état... Je m'approche et prends sa main dans la mienne, je la serre doucement mais je n'ai aucune réaction de sa part.

 _\- Il va bien ?_

Le médecin se tourne vers moi, je vois à son regard que ce n'est pas le cas.

 _\- Monsieur Queen a subit de gros dégât... Il a une hémorragie interne qu'on a réussi à stopper... Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, son cœur s'est arrêté pendant l'opération et on a remarqué que son foie était abîmé... Il va lui falloir une transplantation... Si on ne trouve pas de donneur... Il ne s'en sortira pas... Je suis désolé..._

Je reçois comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, il ne peut pas mourir, Oliver doit rester avec moi... Il m'a tellement aidé, sauvé par le passé, je me souviens d'une mission où j'ai été blessé, on a tous fait des prises de sang, afin de savoir si on pouvait s'entre aider et le hasard a fait que je suis du même groupe sanguin que lui.

 _\- Prenez le mien... On a fait un test une fois, je suis compatible._

 _\- Mademoiselle..._

 _\- Non faites-le !_

Billy me retient, je sais que je m'emporte mais c'est plus fort que moi.

 _\- Félicity, pourquoi tu t'emportes comme ça ? Ils font de leur mieux..._

 _\- Laisse-moi ! Je ne vais pas laisser l'homme que j'aime mourir !_

Je me rends compte de ce que je viens de dire mais je n'ajoute rien, je pense qu'il avait comprit depuis longtemps. Je me rapproche d'Oliver et pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Tout va bien se passer, tu vas guérir..._

 _\- Je dois quand même faire les examens... Je vous crois, mais je dois être sur._

Je hoche la tête sans le regarder et m'assois sur le fauteuil près de lui tout en caressant sa main. Une infirmière arrive près de moi avec une aiguille, je serre la main d'Oliver, je déteste toujours autant les piqûres mais je sais que c'est pour son bien. Je ferme les yeux et inspire un bon coup alors qu'elle me prélève du sang. Je sens l'aiguille sortir de ma peau, l'infirmière pose un coton et prends son matériel avant de quitter la chambre... Billy est toujours là mais je ne fais pas attention à lui, je sais que je vais devoir lui parler mais pour le moment je me concentre sur Oliver qui est toujours endormis dans ce lit, il est si pâle... je veux revoir les couleur sur son visage... Je reste ainsi pendant des heures, Théa est venue nous voir et m'a dit qu'elle tiendrait les journalistes éloignés de l'hôpital... Je l'ai remercié mais j'ai pu voir qu'elle était aussi mal que moi, elle a fait un test aussi, même si je sais que je suis compatible avec lui, étant sa sœur, le médecin a voulu prendre ses précaution. Je lui ai promis de la tenir au courant de l'état de son frère et des résultats des examens.

Billy est toujours dans la chambre avec moi même si je ne fais pas attention à lui pour être honnête.

 _\- Félicity, je peux te parler ?_

Je m'apprête à parler quand la porte s'ouvre sur le médecin. Je me lève tout en gardant ma main dans celle d'Oliver.

 _\- C'est bon ?_

Il me fait un petit sourire triste, je ne comprends pas... J'ai déjà donné mon sang à Oliver et tout s'est très bien passé.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Vous êtes compatible, mais je ne peux pas prélever votre foie..._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Je suis en pleine forme, je vous assure !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème... Vous êtes enceinte..._

Quoi ? Comment ça enceinte ? Non non et non, ce n'est pas possible, je prends la pilule et je sais que je ne l'ai pas oublié, j'ai un rappel sur mon téléphone... Je ne peux pas être enceinte, surtout pas maintenant que ça peut m'empêcher de sauver la vie d'Oliver... Et puis il est de qui cet enfant ? Oliver ou Billy ? Je donnerais tout pour qu'il soit d'Oliver même si on n'est pas ensemble... Mais non je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne peux pas choisir ce bébé qui n'existe même pas encore au détriment d'Oliver.

 _\- Faites-le..._

 _\- Mademoiselle... Il faut que vous sachiez que si je pratique l'intervention... Votre bébé ne tiendra pas..._

Je ferme les yeux et essuie une larme qui a coulé malgré moi.

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave... Je vais signer une décharge mais faites-le..._

 _\- Non..._

Oliver ! Je me tourne et me rapproche de lui tout en posant une main sur sa joue, le médecin fait le tour et examine Oliver. Je souris en le voyant, il me regarde fixement avant de parler tout bas, il semble faible.

- _Ne tue pas ton bébé... Pas pour moi..._

 _\- Oliver..._

Je vois ses yeux partir en arrière, je cri son nom alors que le médecin s'affaire autour de lui en me demandant de quitter la pièce, je ne veux pas mais Billy me tire en arrière et m'attire dans le couloir. Le médecin s'occupe d'Oliver sans que je ne puisse rien faire... Je quitte l'étreinte de Billy et pose mes mains sur la vitre, je vois sur le moniteur que le cœur d'Oliver bat toujours, ça me rassure, il est en vie. Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir, je me retourne et fais quelques pas avant que Billy ne me rattrape.

 _\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?_

 _\- Signer ces foutus papiers pour donner ce dont Oliver a besoin._

 _\- Ne fais pas ça !_

Il m'a attrapé le bras, je le repousse brusquement, je m'en veux de réagir de la sorte mais je suis tellement inquiète.

 _\- Laisse-moi je ne peux pas..._

 _\- Si tu fais ça, tu vas tuer votre bébé !_

Je m'arrête sans comprendre ce qu'il veut me dire, enfin j'ai plutôt peur de le comprendre, Billy ne sait pas pour Oliver et moi, jamais je ne lui aurais dit... Et il me dit que c'est « notre » bébé ? Je ne comprends pas... Je suis perdue, mais si ce bébé est celui d'Oliver... Est-ce que je peux risquer sa vie ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus...

 _\- J'avais des doutes depuis une semaine environ... Mais ta réaction de ce soir... Me prouve que j'avais raison... Vous vous êtes remis ensemble, c'est ça ?_

Je baisse le regard, je dois lui dire, ça ne sert à rien de lui mentir vu qu'il sait déjà toute la vérité.

 _\- Pas vraiment... Mais..._

Je ferme les yeux, là c'est à moi que je me mens, je secoue un peu la tête.

 _\- Oui... Je suis désolée Billy... Mais je l'aime toujours..._

 _\- Je m'en doutais..._

Il a l'air furieux, je peux le comprendre, j'espère qu'il va partir sans rien dire, je ne veux pas entendre crier, je veux juste retourner auprès d'Oliver aussi vite que possible. Une question me perturbe, le bébé, comment peut-il être aussi sur que ce n'est pas le sien ? Parce que je suis à deux doigts de signer ces formulaires, si je le fais, je pourrais donner mon foie à Oliver et il vivra...

 _\- Quant-à ta décision... Tu t'en voudras toute ta vie... Ce bébé, c'est le votre..._

 _\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ?_

 _\- J'ai été très malade il y a dix ans... Je suis devenu stérile... Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant... C'est le votre j'en suis certain._

Billy fait demi tour et s'éloigne de moi... Je ne sais pas quoi dire de toute façon, ce bébé est celui d'Oliver... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors ? Oliver va mourir sans ce foie, et ça je ne peux pas le permettre... Jamais je ne pourrais vivre s'il n'est pas avec moi... Je retourne dans la chambre d'Oliver, le médecin est parti, il est stable, je m'assois sur le lit et prends doucement sa main... Je m'en veux, j'ai du lui faire tant de peine en agissant de la sorte, en lui disant que je ne pouvais lui donner que mon corps... Et après tout ce que je lui ai fais, il a continué de vouloir être avec moi... Je ne peux pas tuer ce bébé... C'est notre enfant à lui et moi, je ne peux pas risquer sa vie... Je pose une main sur mon ventre et des larmes coulent sur mes joues.

 _\- Je suis désolée Oliver... Je ne peux pas faire ça... Je ne peux pas risquer la vie de notre bébé..._

Je me penche et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je me redresse et essuie mes larmes avant de me retourner. C'est le médecin de toute à l'heure.

 _\- La sœur de monsieur Queen est compatible, elle est en chemin, vous n'avez donc pas à décider..._

Des larmes coulent de nouveau sur mes joues alors que je soupire, je suis soulagée, Théa va pouvoir donner ce dont Oliver a besoin, le médecin me sourit et quitte la chambre, je me retourne vers Oliver tout en souriant.

 _\- Tu vas guérir... Théa va te soigner... Après on parlera et j'espère que tu voudras bien me pardonner..._

Je souris et colle ma tête contre son poitrine en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire de mal, je ferme mes yeux et essaye d'imaginer notre vie après l'opération, Oliver va guérir et on va avoir ce bébé... Il le faut, je n'imagine pas d'autre fin possible, j'ai besoin de lui près de moi.

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai adoré écrire cette suite, j'espère que avez aimé la lire^^ Si vous êtes sages et que j'ai plein de reviews, je vous posterais un résumé de la prochaine fic lors du prochain chapitre !**

 **A vos claviers et pitetre a lundi pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles me font super plaisirs, pour la peine voici le chapitre final de cette fiction !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

J'ai l'impression d'avoir l'esprit noyé dans la brume, j'ai la gorge sèche et douloureuse, j'ai soif... J'entends les bip d'un appareil et je sens une aiguille enfoncée dans mon bras... Mes yeux sont lourd mais ne demandent qu'à s'ouvrir... Je refuse, je ne veux pas me réveiller, parce que je sais... Qu'une fois mes yeux ouverts, je serais seul, que j'aurais perdu Félicity pour de bon... Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose de la raison qui m'a fait atterrir dans ce lit d'hôpital... J'ai été blessé, je sais que Félicity va bien... Mais je sais aussi qu'elle est enceinte... Elle va avoir un bébé et j'imagine déjà cet enfant dans ses bras... Billy près d'eux qui leur sourit... Ils seront heureux, je ne ferais jamais parti de cette famille... J'ai tout perdu... Alors je n'ouvre pas les yeux mais pourtant ils le veulent et je sens qu'ils remuent, non je ne veux pas me réveiller, pas encore, laissez-moi plonger au plus profond des abysses... Je ne veux pas... Non !

Mes yeux sont ouverts, la première chose que je vois c'est le plafond blanc au dessus de moi, les bruits de l'appareil sont plus fort, je tourne la tête et je le vois, il prend mes constantes. Je ne sais pas ce que sa raconte mais je me sens bien, à part l'esprit embrumé.

 _\- Ah monsieur le Maire, vous revoilà parmi nous._

Je tourne un peu la tête, un médecin entre dans la chambre et s'approche de moi. Je veux bouger un peu mais je me rends compte que quelque chose comprime un peu ma main, je tourne la tête vers la droite et je remarque Félicity la tête posée sur le lit, tenant fermement ma main. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

 _\- Mademoiselle Smoak est très têtue... Elle a refusé de quitter cette chambre depuis votre retour du bloc._

Le bloc ? Merde mes souvenirs sont flous, je tenterais de me souvenir plus tard. Je sais juste que cette position n'est pas confortable, elle est enceinte, elle doit prendre soin d'elle.

 _\- Elle devrait dormir dans un lit... Son bébé..._

 _\- Elle a dormi dans le canapé juste derrière, elle n'est près de vous que depuis une heure... Vous montriez des signes de réveils, elle voulait être la première personne que vous verriez..._

Il m'examine, je lui demande juste de le faire vite et sans faire de bruit, je veux qu'elle se repose. Son examen ne prend que quelques minutes, il a examiné une cicatrice à mon abdomen et là je me souviens... Je veux demander au médecin quand Félicity remue et se relève, en me voyant réveillé elle n'attends pas, se redresse et me serre contre elle, j'ai mal mais je lui rends cette étreinte, le médecin sourit en disant que tout va bien et quitte la pièce.

Félicity se recule un peu tout en caressant mon visage.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

Je hoche la tête mais je n'en pense pas moins. Je me souviens maintenant, la transplantation, sa décision de le faire... Elle va bien et ne semble pas avoir mal mais je veux me rassurer, je veux être sur qu'elle n'a pas tenter la vie de son bébé pour moi...

 _\- Tu devrais rentrer..._

Elle fronce les sourcils et recule un peu... Je suis désolée mais c'est trop dur... Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça...

 _\- Billy doit t'attendre... Et tu dois te reposer... Pour ton bébé..._

Elle baisse le regard, oh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu as fais ce que tu pensais faire ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'as fais partir !

 _\- Félicity ne me dis pas que tu as risqué la vie de ton bébé..._

 _\- Non... Il va bien... Mais il faut que tu saches... Que c'est le notre Oliver..._

Je me redresse avant de retomber sur le lit, j'ai peur de mal comprendre.

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- Billy est stérile... C'est ton bébé... Le notre..._

Je la regarde puis son ventre, c'est mon bébé... Mais je l'ai perdu... En faisant souffrir sa mère comme je l'ai fais, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester à ses côtés... Je tends ma main vers son ventre, comme un réflexe, je le touche doucement, c'est tout plat, je pense que c'est le tout début... En même temps la première fois qu'on a couché ensemble remonte à un mois... Enfin je crois, je ne sais même pas combien de temps je suis resté dans ce lit..

 _\- Tu lui diras qui je suis ?_

Elle ne répond pas, je n'ose pas croiser son regard, j'ai compris... Ça veut dire que c'est Billy qui va élever mon bébé... Je l'imagine déjà porter mon fils ou ma fille... J'imagine mon enfant l'appeler papa... C'est horrible comme douleur, pire que ce que je ressens physiquement...

 _\- Nous lui dirons ensemble..._

Je lève un peu la tête, luttant contre les larmes, elle serre ma main tendrement tout en caressant ma joue de son autre main.

 _\- Félicity, je ne comprends pas..._

Elle me sourit et se rassoit près de moi.

 _\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu ne comprends pas... Pour moi c'est clair Oliver... Tu es le père de mon bébé mais surtout, l'homme que je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer... Et je suis désolée... De t'avoir fait subir ça depuis un mois... Je pensais pouvoir vivre comme ça mais je me mentais à moi même... Je pensais me protéger... Mais je n'ai fais que nous faire du mal à toi et moi... Je veux être avec toi.._.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser, enfin si je le sais, mais j'ai peur... Je ne veux pas être avec elle juste pour notre enfant... Je tourne la tête, je n'ai pas le courage d'affronter son regard.

 _\- Oliver je sais à quoi tu penses... Je ne veux pas être avec toi parce que notre enfant grandit en moi... Je veux être avec toi parce que à chaque fois qu'on a fait l'amour tout les deux je me sentais aimée comme personne ne m'a aimé... Je ne suis heureuse que quand je suis avec toi... Je t'aime Oliver..._

Je ferme les yeux, elle m'aime toujours j'ai du mal à le croire, j'ouvre de nouveau et ce que je vois me fend le cœur, des larmes coulent sur ses joues, je me redresse malgré la douleur, elle semble malheureuse et c'est encore moi qui fais couler ses larmes.

 _\- Pardonne-moi Oliver... Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fais du mal..._

Cette fois s'en est trop, je rapproche ma main de son visage et saisi son cou afin d'approcher son visage du mien. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes afin de lui donner un tendre baiser, je sens ses larmes couler sur mes joues, ce baiser est délicat, différent de tout ce que nous avons échanger mais il vaut plus que tout pour moi, ce baiser scelle le renouveau de notre histoire. J'en ai rêvé depuis le jour où elle m'a quitté mais elle est là, contre moi, plus jamais je ne la laisserais partir. Je m'éloigne un peu tout en essuyant ses larmes.

 _\- Et toi tu veux bien me pardonner ? Tu veux bien me donner une dernière chance ? Je te promets de ne plus te décevoir..._

Elle hoche la tête sans ouvrir les yeux, je souris et pose mes mains sur ses joues.

 _\- Je t'aime..._

Elle ouvre les yeux, me sourit et passe ses bras autour de moi tout en continuant de pleurer, je pense que c'est de soulagement cette fois, je la ramène sur le lit avec moi et me rallonge, je commence a avoir mal. Félicity reste blottit contre moi alors que je caresse doucement son ventre à travers ses vêtements, ce n'est pas la tenue qu'elle portait à la soirée, je me demande ce que j'ai raté.

 _\- Dis-moi..._

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Je suis resté longtemps inconscient ?_

Elle se redresse, pose son menton sur mon épaule et me fait un petit sourire.

 _\- Deux jours... Ils ont du t'opérer deux fois... La première pour arrêter l'hémorragie et la seconde pour la transplantation..._

Je hoche la tête, me demandant qui a bien pu me donner son foie.

 _\- Je t'en aurais voulu... De..._

 _\- Je sais... Je n'aurais pas pu le faire je pense... Avec le recul je me dis... Que je l'aime ce bébé... Mais je n'ai pas eu à le faire... Théa était compatible..._

Je me redresse un peu, c'est ma sœur qui m'a donné son foie ?

 _\- Elle va bien ?_

 _\- Oui, très bien, Lyla est avec elle, l'opération s'est très bien passée, pour elle comme pour toi._

Je souris et me rallonge, je veux voir ma sœur mais je suis vraiment épuisé, Félicity se rallonge contre moi, je garde ma main sur son ventre, j'ai hâte de sentir notre bébé bouger, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça nous arrive mais il est là et je sais que je l'aime déjà.

 **Quatre mois plus tard**

Je rentre dans l'appartement qu'on a acheté avec Félicity, au début on voulait se réinstaller au loft, ensemble, mais je n'étais pas à l'aise, je me souvenais de tout ce qu'on avait vécu... Y compris les mauvais côté... Alors on a acheté cet appartement en duplexe, il est plus grand que l'autre et on s'y sent bien. Je souris en voyant mon amour assis sur le canapé ses deux mains sur son ventre... Je m'approche un peu, elle est magnifique avec son ventre de cinq mois de grossesse. Je me suis bien remis de la transplantation et Théa aussi, je ne la remercierais jamais assez de ce qu'elle a fait pour moi... Pour nous... Je pense que Félicity aurait sacrifié notre bébé s'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres donneur... Théa m'a sauvé et a sauvé notre enfant. Avec l'équipe c'est assez étrange, depuis qu'on est de nouveaux ensemble Félicity et moi ils sont encore plus décidés à s'entraîner, je pense que c'est depuis que Félicity a été prise pour cible lors d'une mission trois semaines après l'opération, je devais me ménager, je n'ai pas pu aller à son secours, eux oui mais ils n'étaient pas au mieux, mon amour a été blessé, fort heureusement tout s'est bien fini, et le bébé n'en a pas souffert... Mais depuis ce jours ils s'entraînent pour éviter que ça se reproduise.

Je m'approche de mon amour qui parle à notre bébé.

 _\- Tu peux arrêter de prendre mon ventre pour un trampoline ? Je t'aime bébé, mais j'aimerais bien continuer ta chambre un peu..._

Elle lève la tête en m'entendant et sourit, je m'approche un peu plus et pose ma main sur son joli ventre.

 _\- Il bouge beaucoup ?_

 _\- Oui..._

Je pose ma seconde main et en effet mon bébé bouge beaucoup, il remue sous nos mains.

 _\- Laisse maman tranquille mon bébé..._

Je pose un baiser sur son ventre, je suis heureux qu'elle m'ait pardonné, heureux qu'elle ai continué de m'aimer malgré tout et je passe chaque jours de ma vie à lui prouver qu'elle est la seule, qu'elle sera toujours la seule. Notre bébé se calme, je souris et pose un autre baiser sur son ventre. Je m'assois sur le canapé tout en gardant ma main. Félicity se mord la lève et vient s'asseoir sur moi, passant ses bras autour de mon cou et ses jambes de chaque côtés de mon bassin. Mon désir prend le dessus... Depuis nos retrouvailles c'est toujours comme ça entre nous, aussi sauvage et passionné, tout en étant tendre quand nous le voulons. Félicity retire mon haut alors que j'en fais de même avec sa robe, elle se retrouve nue dans mes bras alors qu'elle défait mon pantalon... J'aime tellement ces moments avec elle... Depuis nos retrouvailles, nos vraies retrouvailles, chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour me rend heureux parce que je sais que ce n'est pas tout ce qu'on aura... Que chaque jours elle sera là, pour moi, dans mes bras... Alors quand elle jouit entre mes bras en criant mon prénom, je la serre encore plus en criant le sien à mon tour. Sa tête repose sur mon épaule alors qu'elle tante de reprendre une respiration normale, je caresse son dos tout en me retirant d'elle, je passe un bras sous sa jambe et la soulève afin de la conduire à notre chambre, je la dépose sur le lit et la rejoins avant de la serrer contre moi.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je rentre dans l'appartement en ne faisant pas de bruit, Oliver dort peut-être... Depuis que j'ai récupérer l'entreprise je passe un peu moins de temps avec mon mari et mon fils... Je pose les clé sur la table de l'entrée et je souris en voyant une photo de nous trois prise à la maternité, je caresse le visage d'Oliver du bout des doigt et passe ensuite au visage de mon bébé... Tommy. On a eu du mal à trouver un prénom qui nous plaisait et puis un jour Oliver est arrivé, a posé une main sur mon ventre et a simplement dit « Tommy », j'ai réfléchit une minute et j'ai accepté, Thomas William Queen. Je tenais vraiment à ce que William fasse parti de notre fils d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Je monte à l'étage après avoir retiré mes chaussures, la chambre de notre fils est ouverte et je vois de la lumière, je rentre et je vois Oliver étendu dans le fauteuil, notre fils dormant sur son torse, je m'approche, Oliver ouvre les yeux et me sourit, je me penche et l'embrasse tendrement avant d'embrasser la joue de mon bébé. Je le prends et le câline quelques minutes avant de le déposer délicatement dans son petit lit, je ferme sa turbulette et caresse sa joue avant de m'éloigner. Oliver me serre contre lui tout en déposant un baiser sur mon épaule, je me retourne et passe mes bras autour de son cou.

 _\- Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Je vous aime tout les deux._

Je souris et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres avant qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et qu'il ne me fasse sortir de la chambre de notre fils. J'utilise ma main pour refermer sa porte et Oliver me conduit ensuite à notre chambre, je suis tellement heureuse qu'on se soit retrouvé l'an dernier, même si ça n'a pas très bien commencé... Aujourd'hui je ne regrette rien, nous sommes une famille et ni Oliver ni moi ne laisserons qui que ce soit se mettre en travers de notre bonheur.

 **Et voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai eu du mal à finir cette fic, j'espère qu'elle correspond à ce que vous vouliez !**

 **Alors pour la prochaine fic il va falloir attendre, elle est globalement finie, mais je l'ai faite du pdv de Félicity, et je me suis mise à pense à un pdv Oliver, je pense que ça peut rendre bien.**

 **Voici le résumé :**

 **Félicity est un ange envoyé du ciel pour venir en aide à une âme torturée, arrivée sur terre elle rencontre cette personne, que se passe-t-il quand Félicity se rend compte, qu'il est loin d'être facile d'aider une personne qui refuse d'être sauvé ?**

 **Alors ? Elle vous plaît cette idée ? Je tenterais de vous la poster bientôt mais je ne peux pas vous le promettre, je veux la finir totalement avant de commencer à la sortir.**

 **A bientôt et lâchez vos reviews pour ce dernier chapitre !**


End file.
